


Secrets Got Us Here

by altilis



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, M/M, Mirror Universe, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altilis/pseuds/altilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk/Spock, mirrorverse. Kind of fits in with "Internal Truce". Five kisses, mirror verse style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Got Us Here

They see each other often enough at the Academy: Spock teaches Vulcan and Kirk has to know Vulcan for his track, and they have this thing where Kirk makes Spock's job difficult and Spock in turn gives him more "optional assignments" than any living man can accomplish.

Kirk doesn't try to complete them. The first three tries he looks it over, scoffs, and ignores it, on the fourth he goes to Spock's office. "This is bullshit," he tells him, and Spock gives him an eyebrow. "You think this will affect anything?"

"It has agitated you."

"Yeah, no shit—hey, wait," Spock's pulling out a communicator, and to save his skin (potentially) Kirk walks around the desk to catch his hand and stop him from opening it. "We don't need security here."

Spock takes a second too long to respond, and Kirk can see that he's staring at their hands touching, bare skin-to-skin. Kirk grins. "Like this?" he asks. "Don't get enough people touching your hands?"

It takes a second more for Spock to completely snap out of it and tear his hand away, but he puts the communicator on the desk. "Leave, Cadet."

\--

They're fighting. They have to fight and play this role, because why would they feel anything towards each other but hate? That's what the crowd thinks.

Spock pushes off the wall and grabs for Kirk's neck, but he deflects, and they grapple palm-to-palm around and against furniture. If Spock's cheeks weren't already flushed, Kirk's sure this would do it, because now they stand closer than ever, and if there weren't all these people watching them, Kirk would actually make a move to change blood lust into a blood fever.

Too late. Pike parts the crowd and plays favourites: Spock to the captain's quarters, Kirk to the booth.

Doesn't matter to him. Spock'll show up at his door again eventually.

\--

Shore leave. Vegas IV. Kirk's spent the last hour making sure he hasn't been tailed, but it's been harder than normal – he has a text on his communicator telling him which hotel and which room number for the whole time, and he just wants to _go_.

Eventually, he gets there, keeping his head down for any possible cameras, and then comes to the door. He knocks once, waits, and the door cracks open just enough so that he can slip in.

And be slammed up against the wall, hands fisted in his coat and a hot mouth on his. He nearly laughs after the surprise, but prefers to kiss back, biting at Spock's bottom lip. They make it to the bed with a few less clothes.

\--

And after a full night of that, all Spock wants to do is laze and cuddle with someone who won't kill him (and why is he so sure of that?), but Kirk learns soon enough that he can get different noises out of Spock now with soft kisses and touches.

\--

When it's done, it's done. Sure, it went down to knife duel when it should have been just a phaser shot, but he has the victory. His hands and shirt are stained with blood, his blood is pumping with adrenaline, and there's nobody else (alive, that is) in the cabin to see it. He fumbles with the communicator at his belt, swallows to catch his breath, then says (maybe a little too loud), "Spock, get the fuck in here. It's done."

Half a minute passes before the doors swish open and Spock steps in, looking cool and pristine against the gory sight before him: Pike, body guards, blood on the floor. Finally, Spock looks up at him, and Kirk grins.

"You appear to be captain, now," Spock says, stepping up to him.

"You better fucking believe it." He reaches out to grab Spock, smearing his jacket with blood, and pulls him in for a kiss. Against his own excitement, he can feel pride—and yeah, it's Spock's pride, along with Spock's hands settling low on his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from <http://altilis.dreamwidth.org/11420.html>. Comment here or there.


End file.
